Aldja Drabbles
by Kat0898
Summary: A few stories that I wrote in school. AjaXAlder


**Never Stop Loving You**

Aja grasped Alder's hand for the last time as began to step back to their lives as normal people. No longer to be Travelers or even lovers.

"I will always love you," Alder said squeezing her hand tight.

She slipped her fingers around to intertwine with his, "I know. As will I." The tears welled up in her eyes and she threw herself onto the knight, never wanting to leave his arms.

"I can not go. I can not leave you," Alder said stroking her hair.

Aja raised her head from his shoulder, "But don't we have to? Can we really just stay here forever?" Alder smiled down at her.

"I don't see why not." Aja smiled and laughed and cried, an odd combination for her. Alder bent his head and cupped her face for a kiss. The second before their lips met he whispered, "I will never stop loving you

* * *

><p><strong>In Your Arms<strong>

Aja watched the Traveler-couples dance with envy. She was perched on a rock overlooking the dance floor. Bobby danced with Loor, Mark with Courtney, Kasha with Boon, Spader with Yenza, even Gunny was spinning Elli around the floor. Siry, Patrick, and Dodger were drinking the punch and and acting rather loopy. The only one who was not having fun was her. How she had wished Alder would have asked her to dance. Just as she began to lose hope, here Alder came up the slope carrying a tray of foods and punch from the party.

"I thought you might be lonely. Why are you up here?" Alder asked innocently. Aja sighed.

"I'll be fine," she said shooing him away.

"No you won't," he said sitting on the rock next to her, "What's wrong?"

Aja tuned away to hide her blush, "I-I wanted to dance with you."

Putting his hand on her shoulder, he turned her around, "Really?" Aja smiled bashfully. "Then let's dance."

Aja glanced around, "Here?" Alder just smiled at her. A slow song came on down at the pavilion and Alder put his hands on her waist and Aja put her arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder as they swayed to the music.

* * *

><p><strong>You Died!<strong>

Death does not affect Travelers. That is what they told each other. They would be reborn. There was no fear of death. But Aja was too practical to believe that. The other Travelers were trying to make her believe in their safety.

"Aja, just watch this," Bobby said to her. A projection of Loor's death appeared. "See, she's still here."

Aja scowled, "Still not convinced." They sighed and Kasha's death appeared. Aja crossed her arms and sighed, "Easily staged." Patrick's death showed and Aja put a finger to her forehead, "A car crash? Really?" Bobby pressed the "next" button and there was Alder being shot full of bullets. Aja's eyes widened, filled with tears, and she ran from the room. She stood in the hall crying and breathing heavily.

"Aja? Are you alright?" said a soft voice from behind her.

Aja spun around, "No! I'm not alright! I just watched you die!"

Alder smiled sadly at her, "I know, but I'm here and it's okay." Aja threw her arms around his neck. He held her tightly, "I'm right here and I'm going to make sure we stay this way.

* * *

><p><strong>To The End<strong>

"To the end," he said, joining the group in a hug.

"Ugh! Get off me you oaf!" Aja said pushing Alder off of her. Alder laughed along with the other Travelers to hide his hurt. He had positioned himself directly behind Aja so that when the time came he could touch her and not be seen as an oaf by her. It had not worked.

Perhaps "Oaf" was not he word she should have used. That was her only way of hiding her love for him. But she did see the hurt in his eyes. How could such a brilliant phader be falling for an oaf like Bedoowan knight? She was hopeless. Aja clung tightly to the bracelet. If only she could escape back into Lifelight. As if in a jump, the very person she wanted to see rounded the corner looking preoccupied.

"Oh, Aja, sorry, I didn't see you," he said when he ran into her. He began to shrink away from her, waiting for another verbal onslaught. Aja held his hand, preventing him from leaving. He looked down at the shorter Traveler questioningly.

"I...I didn't mean what I said, you know? About you being an oaf?" Aja said looking at the ground.

Alder put a finger under Aja's chin, lifting her face, "I do now." Her blue eyes met his grey ones and for once she saw something more than friendship in his eyes.

"I love you," Aja blurted nervously. Alder's eyes widened at her confession of love.  
>He smiled and kissed her. When they broke away he said, "I love you too, to the end."<p> 


End file.
